


Focus

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Consent, M/M, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: “Focus,” Mako rumbles softly.Jamie’s mind slowly slides away from his surroundings and focuses inwards.  He feels every breath, first through his nose, then against the back of his throat, in the rise of his chest, and then releases it: his chest lowers, he feels the brush of the exhale against the top of his lip.  He feels peace.“I’m going to touch you.  Hum for yes, stay silent for no,” Mako says.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started doing meditation to cope with some stuff, so of course I had to write porn about it.   
> 
> Alt titles are Root Chakra and Embrace Dicktrility courtesy of Roo.

 

Jamie sits naked with his legs crossed and his arms resting on his knees.  The air is warm and comfortable.  His eyes are closed and have been for the past ten minutes.  He hasn’t moved since he was instructed to roll his neck and shoulders to release the tension he was holding—always holds.  

“Focus,” Mako rumbles softly.

Jamie’s mind slowly slides away from his surroundings and focuses inwards.  He feels every breath, first through his nose, then against the back of his throat, in the rise of his chest, and then releases it: his chest lowers, he feels the brush of the exhale against the top of his lip.  He feels peace.

“I’m going to touch you.  Hum for yes, stay silent for no,” Mako says.

Jamie feels like he’s drifting.  His mind, always spinning out of control, always moving and pivoting and thinking— _always thinking_ —is silent.  Blessedly silent.  He wants Mako to touch him, but, for now, he’s enjoying his peace.   

After a few minutes, he hums and then gentle, warm fingers touch his shoulders.  Mako trails his fingertips across Jamie’s shoulders and neck.  The touches leave little sparks of pleasure behind.  They tickle and soothe all at once.  Mako trails the fingers down his back and stops on  Jamie’s hips, cupping his lower back and pressing softly, massaging.  “Focus,” he reminds Jamie.

Jamie sucks in a sharp breath to make up for the shallow ones he had been taking ever since Mako started touching him.  

“Focus,” Mako repeats.

Jamie carefully concentrates on his breathing.  Don’t bounce from one extreme to another.  Slow, gentle, careful, peaceful.  He inhales, feeling the breath all the way into his belly.  Mako’s fingertips lightly stroke where they are, sending butterflies through Jamie’s belly and chest.  He hums once he feels the calm settle in again. 

Mako’s hands give his hips a squeeze. Mako’s breaths aren’t as calm as Jamie’s.  For every one breath that Jamie takes, he hears Mako take two, and he grunts as he shifts behind Jamie.  “I want to touch lower,” Mako says.  Jamie can feel the words, warm and wet against the back of his neck.  “Hum for yes, silence for no.”

Jamie wants to hum immediately, but he focuses on how nice the quiet is, feels his breath, feels the heat coiling in his gut, feels the hands on his hips.  He waits until he’s ready—whatever that means.  It feels like something other than himself, feels like it’s not him that’s making the decision but his body.  He’s ready to _feel_.

Mako slides closer, pressing against Jamie.  He’s warmer than the room and it feels nice, like an extra layer on a cool night.  Mako’s belly is firm against Jamie’s back, and he feels the soft squish of Mako’s cock against the cleft of his ass. Mako slides his right hand over beneath Jamie’s navel and then follows the hair down to his prick. Jamie remains peaceful and calm as Mako touches him.  Normally he would be insistent and impatient, but right now, in this moment, he’s okay with time stretching on.  

Mako is gentle and slow.  His lips press lightly against Jamie’s ear and his humid breaths tickle, but Jamie doesn’t react, he just feels.  He feels the excitement begin to rise in his body, like a tub slowly being filled rather than a hurricane of passion.  His breaths speed up, but that’s okay.  It’s his body’s reaction to the stimulation.

The cock against his asscheeks begins to press more insistently, filling out itself just from touching him and feeling his response.  Mako sighs against Jamie’s ear and nibbles his cartilage.  “You’re doing so well,” he rasps softly.  “So calm and focused.  Such a good boy.”

Jamie inhales sharply and nearly loses his focus at that.  He hums and tries to regain control of his breathing, regain the blissful pool of pleasure he’s become, but Mako’s words have thrown ripples through him, and as they radiate out and bounce back, Jamie becomes more turbulent inside.  Mako seems to sense it, because his hand speeds up.  Jamie’s breaths hitch and he gasps for air.  His nails bite into his palms and as he comes, he lets out a long, choked whine as the pleasure erupts, startling his inner peace like a stiff wind billowing across the surface.  Jamie feels his come, slick across Mako’s hand and his own leg, but that is outside of him.  Inside, he’s breathing heavily but happily.  He feels the pool of calm evening, still quaking but pulling back together. As it stills again, he feels exhausted and too hot in the warm room.  

Mako uses a cool cloth to wipe him down.  Jamie’s mind’s eye follows the cloth.  Across his leg and into the crevice, around his softening prick and then a pause before a fresh side slides up his belly to rub lightly across his chest, then his arms and neck. 

Jamie is a puddle by the end, and Mako gently pushes him forward.  “Hum if you’re comfortable,” Mako breathes.  

Jamie takes stock of himself.  The cool cloth made the room tolerable.  He’s relaxed and flexible enough that being pressed forward like this doesn’t hurt.  He hums after confirming that his peace is intact.  Mako’s hands slide down from Jamie’s shoulders to his hips and he gently slides his hands up Jamie’s thighs to take his arms and place them up by his head.  

“Okay?” Mako asks.

Jamie takes his time, sitting with his peace before he hums.  Mako slides his hands down Jamie’s body again, carefully running his palms and fingers along every thin, wiry plane until he gets to Jamie’s hips.  He pulls at them, gently lifting Jamie onto his knees.  He carefully uncrosses Jamie’s leg and lays it out behind him, pets his hands up and down the backs of Jamie’s thighs, then gently down along his left leg—for a second, Jamie thinks he can feel the same sensation on his right leg, thinks he can feel his missing calf again and the thought makes him shiver.

“Okay?” Mako confirms again.

Jamie wants to explain what happened, wants Mako to do it again because it was a _weird_ kind of _good._ Instead, he continues to focus on his breathing, surprised that even in this position, it’s easy to be calm.  The wood floor is cool against his cheek and palm.  Mako’s hands are warm as they touch him— massaging his cheeks and pressing a finger between them to test him.  He slides in easily.  Jamie is totally still and supple.  Mako grunts as he shifts behind Jamie and he clears his throat.  Jamie hears a cap open and close as Mako says, painfully slowly and carefully.  

“Hum if you want me to enter you,” he says.

Jamie hums a little too quickly, already expecting this, knowing what was coming.  

“Focus,” Mako chides him.  “When you’re ready— hum again.”

Jamie feels his breaths, how the position makes them hit oddly in his throat before they reach his chest.  They’re still easy, though, and he feels the warmth of excitement beginning to fill his belly again.  He hums softly and then feels the press of carefully warmed lubricant preceding the easy stretch of Mako’s cock.

Jamie focuses on the rhythm.  He loses himself in the flow of Mako’s thrusts.  Back and forth, steady and slow, carefully timed to each of Jamie’s breaths.  His breathing increases as the warmth builds and so does the tempo of Mako’s thrusts.  His hands are firm against Jamie’s hips, keeping him in place so that Jamie doesn’t have to do anything but exist and feel.

“Hum…” Mako groans, then pauses to cough.  Jamie lets his focus drift back to nothing.  Calm.  Serenity.  Bliss.  Pleasure. “Hum if I can come inside you,” Mako says as evenly as possible.

Jamie drifts on the warmth inside him, feeling the intrusion of Mako’s cock and how it presses against his prostate, sending gentle tingles through Jamie’s every fiber as he continues to thrust with each of the quick, even breaths Jamie takes.

Jamie feels the pleasure knot inside him, feels the familiar drip of come from his prick as Mako’s cock hits him again and again _just right_.  Jamie hums softly, luxuriating in how quiet his mind is, how aware his body is, how _good_ it all feels.

Mako stops moving and he grips Jamie’s hips harder.  He gasps and his hips slap against Jamie’s a few fervent times before he chokes out a breath and Jamie feels the warm wet of Mako inside him.  Jamie hums happily and stretches slowly.

“Good?” Mako asks.  

“Bloody perfect,” Jamie agrees, continuing to stretch until he pulls off of Mako and lies fully on the floor.  He feels his belly squish the pool of his own come and Mako’s soon leaves a cool trail down his balls.

Mako stretches out with him and wraps his arms around Jamie.  “You’re getting better at focusing,” he says warmly.

Jamie hums and wraps his arms around one of Mako’s, snuggling it.  “Yeah.  Fucking adds a whole other depth to it… like it’s not my thoughts I have to keep calm so much as my body.  I’m fucking exhausted.”

Mako hums and kisses Jamie’s hair.  “I’ll get you some water and a towel,” he says.  

Jamie doesn’t let go until he’s ready, and when he does, Mako presses another kiss to his temple before pulling away and walking off.  Tired, exhausted, covered in sweat and seeping come, without any guidance, Jamie feels himself drift back into peace without the need to focus.  

He smiles and drifts away.


End file.
